Coming Upon the Past
by Rioko-Sama
Summary: A unable to sense their Ki, a mysterious fighter shows up at the door of the Kaymia Doji. Who is this fighter, and what does she have to do with Kenshin's Past? R&R PLEASE!
1. Kenshin's Unknown Secrete

**Coming upon the Past**  
(Rurouni Kenshin Based)

Hidy Ho!! waves This is my FIRST Fanfic, so don't say it stinks like a rotten dead fish! Just KIDDING!! Do as you please and enjoy!   
  
Rioko  
**  
**P.S. And YES I own both OVA and Series of Rurouni Kenshin/ Samurai X!**  
  
Chapter 1 **Kenshin's Unknown Secrete  
  
Kenshin and Sano were sitting on the porch of the Kaimya Dojo, while Yahiko was having his evening lessons with Karou. NO! NO! You're doing it all wrong! Karou yelled at Yahiko, Well if you were a better teacher, than mabey i would learn something and do something right for a change! he yelled back at her. HMFP! I don't have time for this! Karou said and she walked out of the building. Wait! I didn't mean it! Aw Shucks! he said as he watched Karou disappear around the corner.  
  
Kenshin said, did I ever tell you that I have been defeater? Even before i defeated Shisho? Sano shouted, you mean that the great Battosi the Manslayer has been defeated before?!?! Kenshin calmly added. What?!? Oh this is going by too fast! Karou peeked around the corner of the building, Is everything all right? She asked in a small voice, I was wondering what all of the shouting was all about. Well you see Karou...UMP! Kenshin slapped his hand over Sano's Mouth, Everything's all right Miss. Karou, please go on back with you lessons with Yahiko. Well actually, She said with a look on annoyance starting to form on her face, I had just finished up with him. Her annoyance was truly visible by now, Kenshin said, Well, I guess then that I should start fixing up some dinner for us all! He walked past Sano, Don't tell her anything, I don't want her to worry. And walked away glaring at Sano with a sharp eye, Yeah, I get it. Sano mumbled, and Kenshin disappeared.  
  
Meanwhile, in town at the Akeibo Beef Pots restaurant, a young woman walked in. She had long brow hair with light-brownish, orange highlights. she calmly found a place in the restaurant to sit and entered on of the booths, Good Afternoon Tai said, And what may I get for you today? continuing in a cheerful voice, A cup of jasmine tea and some fried dumplings would nice. the woman replayed, Oh, and also, she added, do you know anybody of the name Yahiko Muroji, or Kenshin Himura?? Tia froze What does she want with Yahiko and Mr.Himura? Could she be a deadly enemy?? she thought and turned around, Why yes. she replayed.  
  
Dinners ready! Kenshin shouted from the courtyard. Sano,Karou and Yahiko raced to the back, catching a sent of what smelled like Miso Soup and Fried dumplings, Why Kenshin, Karou said, Why have you cooked such and extravagant dinner? Oh, I just felt like cooking something more different Miss. Karou, that I did. he replyed. well, you certainly outdid yourself! You really didn't have to. She said looking at him with a smile. That's all right. Kenshin replayed and smiled back. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, Kenshin said. Sano said as he leaned over to him, why weren't you abel to sense the visitor coming? I don't know. Kenshin replayed with a slight tone of fear in his voice, Could it be her? he thought, and placed down his bowl picking up his reverse-blade and heading towards the door. Who knows? It couldn't be! he thought to himself and reached towards the door.  
  
R&R!! PLEASE!! Hope you Liked it! Read next chapter! CHOW!   
  
Rioko 


	2. Kasame

**Coming Upon the Past  
  
**Yeah, I know tht my chapters are short, but please bare, for I have MANY more! R&R! Thanx!  
  
Rioko  
  
**  
  
Chapter 2** Kasame  
  
He walked towards the door as everybody followed, Yahiko asked, are you sure that it's ok to answer it? I'm sure, I was just portly so drowned in eating our delicious meal the I misstated my instincts, That's all Yahiko,it will be all right. _No, it won't be all right if _i_t's her_ he thought. He opened the door, Kenshin said under his breath, Hello Battousai, The woman replied with a smile, long time no see. The she looked to Yahiko, _I've found you _she thought, _dear brother_.  
  
Hope you liked it! Read on!


	3. Past

Coming Upon the Past  
  
Yay! I have A review!! jumps up and down excitedly  
  
Chapter 3 "You know this woman?!?" Karou exclaimed. He didn't answer, he just stood there holding the door, staring. "Well aren't you going to let me in?" the woman said finally breaking the science, "you know it's not very polite to keep a lady waiting." "Oro?" he said finally broken out of his daze, how could she have found me, let alone remember me? He thought.  
  
[Flashback] He had seen her, covered in blood with a sword still in her hand. Her what seemed like her beautiful face , hidden between her messed up hair, and a mixture of dried and fresh blood. Her clothes were ripped exposing her left shoulder, her kimono ripped from her knees down swinging with the wind in pieces, "You." She hissed at him with an evil glare in her eyes, "You helped kill them." She continued in a cold and bitter voice, "NOW YOU WILL DIE!!" She yelled. "No." He said, but it was too late she was gone. The next moment she was to his right. She slashed him on his side, blood dripped to the ground and he collapsed. Why? He thought, why couldn't I predict her movements? "I am disappointed," she laughed, "Surely the great Himura the Battousai would have been able to block, or at least dodge my swing. All this talk that I heard of you," she continued, "being undefeatable," she smiled and looked at his eyes, "was just a bunch of crap." He had gotten up, "Well," she said "I'm glad that you can still stand, after a blow like that," She fixed one of many loose hairs around her face and continued, "I was starting to worry that this was going to be too easy." He had vanished, I can feel him coming to my right she thought CLING!! Their swords had met. "Well done Battousai, I see that you have been able to perform the Bato-Jitsu, well done indeed, this takes a lot of strength. Maybe you aren't as weak as I thought you were.' "Hmfp!" He snickered with a smirk on his face. Their swords disconnected. "I am going to tell you this right now Battousai. This final blow that you are to receive will paralyze you instantly, leaving you half-dead in the dirt. Are you willing to accept this?" She snickered, "I feel in my heart that you aren't as guilty as I thought you were, but I can't take any chances." And she was gone. He saw a blur of her Kimono and then, as if the lights had been turned out, he blacked out, unable to move, just as she said he thought with a grin on his face but why? Why wasn't I able to predict her movements? And how is she so fast? "We will meet again Battousai." she said and he listened as she walked away. We will meet again, the words echoed in his head, Yes we will, he thought, yes we will.  
  
Er.... Yeah, Hope you liked it! R&R Please!   
  
-Rioko- 


	4. Girl

Coming Upon the Past  
  
Well......I REALLY Hope you like it so far! Bare with me this story hasn't been looked at in three years! I know some f the stuff is wrong so if you please, tell me! CHOW!  
  
Rioko  
  
Chapter 4 Girl  
  
"Is it all right with you Miss. Karou, is Kasame comes in?" He asked her, "Huh" she snapped back into reality, "Oh! Oh yes please do!" She looked over at Kenshin for reassurance and a confused look on her face. "Thank-You." Kasame replied and stepped into the Dojo. She was wearing a kai similar to Kenshin's but blue and red, with black trim. Her hair was long, almost as long as Kenshin and Karou's hair put together, neatly tied into a ponytail with a purple ribbon. A few strands of her soft colored hair straggled lonesomely next to her face and laid quietly upon her shoulders occasionally swaying in the breeze. She is very pretty. Karou thought, then she noticed the sword laying next to her body, A sword? she thought, what is she doing with a sword? Apparently Sano saw the sword as well, is this the person Kenshin was talking about? No way, it couldn't be! She is way too pretty, and doesn't strike me as the swordsman type, and besides. SHE'S A GIRL!  
  
Hi! Me again! Did you liked it? More to come! R&R Please! Thanx!  
  
-Rioko- 


	5. Yahiko

Coming Upon the Past  
  
Hi! Yeah, I know I probly spelled Yahiko's last name wrong! Again, bare with me! Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Rioko  
  
Chapter 5 Yahiko "So Ms...." Karou asked, "Kasame," she spoke quietly, "Kasame Muroji..." she paused. "WHAT?!?!" Yahiko, Karou and Sano said in unison, "You mean you are related to this BRAT?!?" Karou said pointing to Yahiko, 'Hey lay off you ugly raccoon!" Yahiko yelled, "What did you just say?!?" Karou said and began wacking Yahiko with a stick. "Yes." Kasame mumbled annoyingly, "huh?" Karou and Yahiko said together, "I am Yahiko's older sister," She continued,"Kasame-San Muroji."  
  
OK! Well the next chapter is the cool one! Ha! Ha! It tells of Kasame and Yahiko's past and how it all came to be! R&R Please! Buh Bye!  
  
-Rioko- 


End file.
